


Life and Love

by intensedreams



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Caning, F/F, I will add more as I go, Impact Play, KINK FIC YAY, Kink, Shibari, Suspension, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensedreams/pseuds/intensedreams
Summary: Emma Swan, artist, moves to New York for a change of scenery and scene and inspiration. Her best friend Ruby asks her to go to a kink event, and whilst Emma is no stranger to BDSM, her life changes forever when she meets the prestigious professional dominatrix, only known as Regina.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SwanQueen and all characters ever need more kink stories.
> 
> I'll warn y'all now, that although SwanQueen is the main romantic relationship here, Regina will be in BDSM situations with clients (m&f) and i may decide to have group situations including whatever characters make sense too.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> SO chapter 1, setting some scene.

Emma Swan yawned and pushed herself away from the easel. She pushed her fists into the curve of her spine, arching her back and sighing with satisfaction as her vertebrae cracked. 

 

The light in the loft was low and she realised suddenly how dark it had gotten now that the sun had gone down - the shallow reach of streetlamps casting long shadows across the space in which she lived. She’d been painting for hours - reaching that peaceful place where her brush went where she willed it and everything was satisfying. So absorbed in the ‘zone,’ the music she’d been playing had stopped and she’d not even noticed.

 

Heaven.

 

It was 7pm, and Emma’s stomach immediately reminded her that it’d been several hours since she’d last eaten. She huffed out a quiet laugh, patting her belly, and gathered her shoulder bag and her battered denim jacket before heading out into the night.

 

*

 

“Feed me.”

 

“Hello dearest best friend how are you, oh yes i am well too thank you very much,” Ruby, drawled over the phone.

 

Emma grinned to herself as she walked along the sidewalk. “Yeah yeah, hey. I’m coming over.”

 

“Are you now?”

 

“Mmmhmmm,” Emma tucked the phone between her cheek and shoulder as she fished in her tote for her wallet. “I’ll bring you coffee.”

 

“You do that, get one for granny she has developed a liking for espressos.”

 

Emma let out a snort of laughter before assuring her friend she would and hanging up. 

 

She pushed the door of the coffee shop open and stepped into the warm, welcoming space. There was a little queue so Emma busied herself with looking at the delicious cakes on offer. At $10 a slice she could not justify but damn the coffee they made here was second to none. 

 

Emma had only  recently moved to New York from Boston after having an epiphany that she just needed a change of scenery and social scene. She also needed a bigger market. Ruby had lived in the city with her grandmother for years and Emma had some gallery connections so New York had just called to her. And here she was, somehow managing to find an affordable two story loft rented by the most disgustingly perfect couple Mary-Margaret and David. She rolled her eyes at the couple who’d been so obviously in love that it was like they were from a fairy tale. They lived across the landing from her though, and were good neighbours and landlords. They were friends, really, Emma mused as she moved up the queue.

 

Emma was interrupted from her musing by a silky, smooth voice.

 

“Excuse me.”

 

Emma instinctively apologised and moved out the way for the arm that was suddenly thrust past her to grab a napkin from the top of the cake display. She turned to take in the woman the arm was attached to and damn.

 

Damn if the brunette was the most gorgeous woman Emma had ever seen. Brown, striking eyes looked back at her and chestnut, perfectly coiffed hair, was flicked out as the woman tucked the napkin around the coffee cup she was holding and then ran her free one over the dark strands. Luscious red, red lips quirked and Emma realised she was staring. She blushed, apologising again.

 

Red lips bloomed into a full smile and parted to reveal perfect white teeth.

 

“No problem.” The brunette winked, causing Emma’s heart to skip a beat, before she left the shop, leaving Emma blinking and struggling for her equilibrium. She hurried up to the barista who was smirking at her apparently inability to speak, and managed to achieve coherence in time to ask for her regular coffee of choice: cinnamon latte with almond milk.

 

Emma stepped out the cafe with her order a few minutes later, instinctively looking for a flash of dark hair before mentally shaking her head at herself. 

 

It was a random woman, and Emma would likely never see her again.

 

“About time!” Ruby whined as she opened the door and took the coffee from Emma. “Dinner’s been ready for ages, it’s getting cold.”

 

“No it hasn’t, liar. Granny pretty well always has warm food. I don’t know how but she does.” 

 

“Emma get your backside in here and give this old woman a hug.” Emma dumped her bag and jacket over the back of the sofa and made her way into the tiny kitchen to hug the older woman warmly.

 

Granny and Ruby were as close to home and family as Emma got. She’d been abandoned at birth on a road side and the rest of her childhood had been spent bouncing back and forth between homes and families who wanted the perfect blonde little girl that Emma was not able to force herself to be. She’d met Ruby at an art class as teens and a firm friendship had been formed after a drunken bender. They’d woken up in bed together, neither remembering anything other than Ruby inviting her to paint her nude form.

 

They’d become fast friends, and Emma had spent a great deal of time in the Lucas household before they’d moved away.

 

She was glad to have found home with them again.

 

“Out of my way you two,” Granny shooed them from the kitchen before bringing out a huge pot of stew and setting it on the table. Potatoes and other green veg lay steaming in dishes already.

 

Emma had been perfectly on time.

 

*

 

Emma stretched out her legs, looking up at the darkened sky. No stars could be seen due to the constant light pollution, but she knew they were there.

 

“Thoughts, gimme them.” Ruby lay down on the rug next to the blonde, clinking their beers together.

 

“Oh,” Emma said pensively, “nothing in particular.”

 

“Do you miss boston?”

 

“Not really. I was ready to move. I’ve had a few curators interested in my work for years so i thought it was time.”

 

“And your last ex was a cunt.”

 

Emma laughed. “I wouldn’t go that far!”

 

“Em she was trying to get you to move to iceland and when you expressed concerns she literally didn’t  - never mind your career would be fucked - she was stone cold.”

 

“Ruby, come on now-”

 

“The best decision you ever made was breaking up with her -”

 

“Ruby!” Emma turned on her side glaring at her friend. “She wasn’t that bad. I thought i loved her, but it just wasn’t meant to be.” She batted at Ruby’s arm. “She wasn’t some villain, we are still friends.” 

 

“Sorry,” Ruby grinned. “Just doing the best friend thing.”

 

“Sure,” Emma smiled, taking a sip of her beer. “I saw the hottest woman ever when i was picking up the coffee.”

 

“Shit, did you get her number?”

 

“No, she literally asked me to move, winked and said no problem when i apologised for staring like a total and utter creep. It’s a love story for the ages,” Emma deadpanned.

 

“Great i’ll start planning the wedding,” Ruby snorted. “I need someone to date. I’m fed up of one night stands with randoms from the bar. Granny accused me of sleeping my way along the eastern seaboard the other day.”

 

“You’ll find someone Rubes, i know it.”

 

“Well, i’m glad you have  in faith that the world works like that. I just want someone fun who can operate at domestic bliss and adventure level.”

 

“Well then I'm sure you will find what you want.”

 

Ruby scoffed. “You’ve always been a dreamer Emma.”

 

Settling onto her back again, Emma spoke with a low voice. “Thanks for feeding me.”

 

“Hey you know Granny looks at you like another granddaughter. And she’ll happily feed you whenever you want. It’s like her life’s meaning to try and fatten every one up.”

 

“I know i just…”

 

Ruby reached over and took Emma’s hand. “Hey i know. I know.”

 

Emma fell quiet and gazed at the orange tinted darkness above.

 

They were both content to lay silent for a while, listening to the noise of the city below, the rude blasts of vehicle horns and the din of engines. 

 

“Hey it’s time i headed back,” Emma sighed, sitting up and finishing her beer. 

 

“Sure, text me when you get home yeah?”

 

Emma assured her friend she would, and after spying Granny sleeping on her armchair in front of the fire, headed out into the still busy streets to walk home. 

 

It wasn’t far, and her long legs ate up the distance quickly. The cries of a newborn filtered out onto her landing, and Emma threw a fond glance in the direction of Mary Margaret and David’s door before letting herself into her own apartment.

 

She breathed a sigh of relief. Coming into her own space was always calming. As soon as Emma had been able, she’d lived on her own, working as many hours as she could to be live on her own terms.

The loft was small but perfect, in her opinion. Big windows on both sides stretched up to the high ceiling, letting a glorious amount of light into the small but tall space. The entire place had an air of shabby chic, including the peeling white paint that clung to all the wooden surfaces. To the left was a battered red chesterfield sofa - something Emma had doggedly brought with her when she’d moved. The sofa faced the windows - bookshelves set against the bare brick walls flanking it on both sides and an armchair with the stuffing peeking out sitting nearby. A staircase was set against the wall facing the door, and a small kitchen space was installed underneath. An island unit stood in front. The stairs led up to a mezzanine level where her bed resided. The top half of the tall windows on the right side fed light into the upper level, and below that, resided a small bathroom and next to that, filling in the rest of the rectangular floorspace was the chaotic mess that was where Emma painted. 

 

Home.

 

Emma hung her jacket on the back of the door and dumped her bag on the floor. She toed off her boots and moved over to the easel after flicking the lights on. 

 

She knew sleep wasn’t coming any time soon, so she tied her hair back, cracked her knuckles and sat on her little wheeled stool to contemplate her in progress work. It was something she wasn’t convinced on now, the mood she was in turning her attention away from where she’d been before and she decided to start over. Exchanging the canvas for a blank one she’d painted over the day before in a fit of artistic rage, she picked up her brush and began to form the image in her head.

 

*

 

Emma woke with a jerk, pushing up from where she lay sprawled face down on her bed. Her sheets were haphazardly hanging off the side of the mattress, barely covering her ass. Light streamed through the glass panes at the head of the bed. She should invest in some curtains some time, Emma thought before letting herself flop back down with a grunt.

 

She’d painted until the small hours had passed before exhaustion had forced her to go lay down somewhere soft. Her phone pinged, signalling a text. There were several texts from Ruby, she discovered as she rolled onto her back and inspected her inbox.

 

_ HEY  _

 

_ R U AWAKE? _

 

_ I HAVE A PLAN I NEED TO TELL YOU _

 

_ WAKE UP LOSER _

 

Emma smirked and called her best friend.

 

“I have a plan,” Ruby’s breathless voice told her.

 

“Oh?” Emma yawned, wide and long. “What’s that?”

 

“We’re going to a kink event on friday,” Ruby announced dramatically.

 

“Sure.”

 

“What do you mean ‘sure,’ why aren’t you more scandalized?”

 

Emma flopped over onto her belly again, her mouth slightly muffled by the pillow. She sighed. “Because it’s kink it’s not ritualistic satanism…”

 

“You did kink stuff!!  _ I knew it!  _ You kinky fucker i  _ knew  _ you had a dungeon.”

 

“Ruby,” Emma interrupted, “shut up.”

 

“Anyway come be my wing woman i figure open minded people attend these kinds of events-”

 

“Mmm, like you eh?” 

 

“Oh you know i am joking Emma, you know i don’t care what people do. As long as it’s consensual.”

 

Emma laughed as she finished saying the same statement in unison with Ruby. She had some experience with the less ‘vanilla’ side of life and relationships and frankly didn’t understand some peoples judgemental views towards it. But people were arseholes and scared of many things that were not understood.

 

“Sure, friday. Fill me in before then. What  _ are _ you doing you sound like you are about to have a heart attack.”

 

“Oh,” Ruby chuckled, “I’m running. Gotta keep fit somehow. Anyway talk to you later.”

 

Emma grunted goodbye and let her phone lay where her arm fell. It was just after eight am. She groaned and stretched.

 

She needed coffee. She didn’t normally see this time of day.

 

Fuck it.

 

She threw some clothes on, tight jeans and a loose, off the shoulder sweater, her hair in a messy bun held up by a pen and willpower and made the short journey to the cafe.

 

“The blackest, strongest coffee you can conjure up, large please,” she asked before looking around as she always did. The place was quiet at this time of day apparently, having never ventured in here before early evening. A few people tapped away on their phones, someone frantically typed on their laptop. A writer maybe. The bell on the door chimed and the barista looked over her shoulder at whoever came in.

 

“Espresso to go, please.”

 

_ That _ voice. Emma could feel a shiver deep in her belly. She turned and met those striking dark eyes that she could swear she’d dreamed about.

 

“Hi again.”

 

Emma smiled, stupid, before mentally slapping herself. She needed to say something.

 

“Hi.” 

 

The brunette smiled, lips quirking to the side before a tongue snuck out to wet them. “Twice in two days? Lucky me. I’ve never seen you in here before, i would’ve noticed.” 

 

Emma’s eyes widened. Flirting. Her brain finally caught up with the situation and she smiled, ducking her head for a second, accepting the compliment. 

 

“I just moved here. I guess we’ve just never crossed paths.”

 

“Mmm,” the brunette agreed, her eyes unsubtly tracking downwards before returning brazenly to meet Emma’s. 

 

They were interrupted by the barista, handing over the small cup to the other woman. 

 

“I’ll get hers too,” the brunette said, a flash of teeth causing Emma’s mouth to go dry.

 

“Thank you,” Emma said, “You didn’t have to do that.”

 

“I wanted to,” the other woman practically purred. “Not often i get to buy a pretty lady coffee. Have a good day now, I’ll maybe see you around.” She winked again and turned to leave.

 

Emma was left dumbly watching the enticing swing of denim clad hips and heels carrying the brunette away and out the door.

 

“Here’s your order ma’am.” 

 

“Did i just imagine that?” Emma asked half to herself.

 

“Yep, you got no game.”

 

“You got me there,” she agreed. “Wait, she didn’t pay. Shit! I’ll get them both-”

 

“Don’t worry, Regina’s got a tab here. Enjoy your coffee.” The barista smiled widely before turning away.

 

Regina, Emma thought, sipping the life saving liquid.

 

_ Regina. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby gets an educational session and Emma gets the surprise of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand i'm back. I've got several WIPs on the go and life is... life. Sorry bout that! I don't have a beta so mistakes are my own but i do try to catch them. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think :D

Emma spent the rest of the day obsessing over  _ Regina. _

 

She’d returned to the painting she’d spent the night before working on with passionate fever, seeking to channel the enigmatic energy and magnetism she’d experienced with every brush stroke, every swirl, every flourish. She created deep, intense brown eyes that intensely caught the viewer in their gaze. Perfect skin glowed and lustrous dark hair framed the woman’s face, melting into the dark mystery of the background, like a Caravaggio, she snorted. Without the religious undertones. Maybe there was something of a worshipful nature in her relationship with her muse. Emma imagined elegant shoulders under the simple t-shirt Regina had been wearing. Clavicles that invited teeth and tongue.

 

Hours passed, and Emma forgot to eat, to drink, her coffee grew cold on the floor where she’d placed it. It was only when a loud bang came from her door that Emma was startled out of her trance. She swore, surprised, and put her utensils down. 

 

“Wait a minute,” she yelled to whoever was at the door, smiling when Ruby’s voice called back.

 

“Let me in i could be bleeding out on your doorstep.”

 

Emma stretched the kinks from her back and pulled the heavy curtain that usually was flung open, shut - cutting off her chaotic studio area from view. 

 

“Geez,” Ruby complained, brandishing two bottles of wine at Emma when she opened the door. “I brought snacks since you didn’t answer your phone, i figured you were in the paint trance and forgot to eat.”

 

“Hello,” Emma snarked, as Ruby swanned into the loft and headed straight for where she knew some wine glasses lived. Emma accepted a glass from her friend and clinked the rims together before taking a large mouthful. “What did you bring to eat then?”

 

Ruby lifted the plastic bag she’d been carrying up and upturned it onto the kitchen island. Chocolate bars and chips spilled out, and she produced a jar of guacamole from her jacket before shrugging it off and throwing it over one of the bar stools. 

 

“A feast fit for kings.”

 

“All the nutrients we need,” Emma agreed before ripping open a chocolate bar and eating half of it in one go. “Thank you.”

 

“What are friends for?” 

 

They settled on the sofa, backs resting against each arm and their goodies piled between them as they got comfy.

 

“You need a tv in here,” Ruby observed, smirking. 

 

“Why? I watch whatever on my laptop and besides, it just distracts me.”

 

“Ugh you’re so… you’re so…”

 

Emma smirked, taking a sip of wine as her friend screwed her face up trying to find the correct word to mildly insult her with. 

 

“Alternative?” She supplied. “Boring?”

 

“Whatever,” Ruby teased. “So, what kind of kinky things have you done before and why haven’t we talked about this before?”

 

Emma choked on the mouthful of wine she had just taken, hacking to clear her throat. “Nothing like just being blunt huh?” She smiled, red cheeked, throat burning.

 

“Well i talk about everything i’ve ever done but you always manage to get out of it and i’m not so crass that i would bully you into sharing, Emma… but now i must know.” Ruby tilted her head and looked at her with rapt attention.

 

“Well,” Emma licked her lips, pursing them. “I’m by no means an expert but i did visit a few events on the boston scene. I can do a few basic ties and i guess i’ve used canes before? I prefer being the bottom though… i’m more sub than i am dom… but i guess to be honest i’m a switch.” She perched her glass on her knee, braced by her fingers. “It’s something i enjoy but it depends on who you are doing it with… and not everyone is into it…”

 

“You talk about it like it’s so normal.”

 

“Ruby,” Emma implored, “it  _ is.  _ Some people view anything outside the missionary position as being kinky come  _ on _ .”

 

The brunette smiled and nodded in agreement, reaching to get a chip. “I see what you mean. I mean i’m not judgemental you know that i guess i’m just…”

 

“Morbidly curious?”

 

Ruby laughed, nodding again. “I guess so. Ems, i’m nervous too. I’m no stranger to sex but this is different.”

 

“Kink doesn’t necessarily mean sex,” Emma interjected. “I know plenty of people who participate for different reasons. The entire thing is literally about negotiation and consent. And whilst we are on the subject, BDSM doesn’t necessarily mean whips and chains and dungeons. Though,” Emma smirked, “those things can be fun.”

“Emma!”

 

“Rubes,” Emma continued, “seriously, you can be nervous, i can’t control that but honestly, i found these spaces to be very safe. You can of course get creeps like you can in any social setting but, i feel like it’s more monitored - or at least it has at any events i’ve ever attended. Not that i’ve been to that many… How did you find out about the party anyway?”

 

“Fetlife! It’s so cool it’s like facebook-”

 

“Ah, yep, heard of it, i-”

 

“I made a profile so i could see everything, are you on it?”

 

Emma shook her head, finishing her glass and standing to get a refill. “No, i never got around to it.”

 

“I feel better about friday now. Thanks Ems.” Ruby held her glass up for Emma when she came by with the wine bottle. “I don’t want to feel like an idiot though, so i googled some basics?”

 

“Mmm?” Emma prompted, smiling at the brunette who was practically fizzing with excitement. 

 

“So a top and bottom are what they sound like? They are like a dom and sub?”

 

“Not exactly,” Emma warned. “A top is not necessarily a dominant, and a bottom is not necessarily a submissive. They are separate things. Dom and sub is more like… a power dynamic in a relationship. The dominant likes to be in charge - will take responsibility and make decisions, always with the consent of the submissive of course. The submissive is wanting to give the control or have it forcibly taken away but these roles in a relationship are generally defined and the boundaries are negotiable. Like they are in any d/s relationship. Tops like to be the one doing the things to the bottoms, whether its bondage, giving pain - whatever it is - and it could be in a scene or in the bedroom. I’m rambling… i find it hard to describe all the roles succinctly.”

 

“So how accurate was fifty shades of grey?” Ruby teased, the tip of her tongue poking between her teeth.

 

“Don’t get me started,” Emma rolled her eyes. “Total bullshit. A harmful representation of a BDSM relationship and the community.”

 

Ruby laughed. “So what about when people spank each other?”

 

“Well there are different tools used - canes, floggers, whips… But anything can be used for impact play. I remember seeing someone with a metal paddle with the word brat outlined so that the letters would show up on skin after use. You can use your hand. The top would be the one performing the act on the bottom. ”

 

“What about rope stuff?”

 

“Well the people tying are generally called riggers and they would tie a rope bottom, some people use the term rope bunny.”

 

Ruby nodded thoughtfully. “I think i understand a little more.”

 

“Any other questions?”

 

“Do people just end up having sex at these parties?”

 

Emma rolled her eyes, letting out a laugh. “No. Well… sometimes… yes… It depends on the venue and what the event is and most importantly, it depends on whether there are people there who  _ want _ to do that. Literally everything is about consent okay?”

 

“Yeah, obviously,” Ruby said, taking a sip of wine.

 

“Well, when i say consent is everything i  _ mean _ it in this kind of community. I’ve been to some events where people may have sex but there are usually private rooms - like i said, it depends what the venue is like and what the event is.”

 

“Got it, and what is aftercare? It sounds like snuggling,” Ruby snorted.

 

“Well, you’re not wrong. So usually after a scene, there’s a lot of emotions and feelings - and if i was to simplify it - it  _ is _ basically snuggling, chocolate, kind words, reassurance. So if i had just had someone caning me, i would be on an endorphin high - unless someone broke the scene which, just, don’t even go there.” Emma shook her head slightly, looking thoughtful. “If i have all these emotions, all these hormones rushing around in my mind, the high is eventually going to drop. You know? And aftercare is a way of reassuring the bottom that they’ve performed well, that they are cared for, rehydrate… checking in with each other...” Emma trailed off.

 

“You like it don’t you?” Ruby asked, curiously. “You sounded like you were talking about… i don’t know… something you were really fond of. Do you like pain?”

 

Emma looked at her friend enigmatically, “I do i guess. But impact play does  _ not _ have to be painful. It can be very sensuous. I’ve heard of people orgasming from being caned.”

 

“Wow,” Ruby whistled. “There’s a lot to take in isn’t there?” 

 

“I guess so, but, we’ve covered some. Just ask, Ruby, people are always happy to educate. As long as you aren’t being a judgmental asshole over it.”

 

*

 

Emma lifted the sleeping Ruby’s feet onto the sofa, grabbing the large knit throw that was draped over the backrest and covering her friends form with the soft material. Ruby let out a gentle snore, turning onto her side and tucking her hands beneath her head.

 

The blonde shook her head, smiling fondly with her friend, before gathering up the glasses and empty packets and depositing them gently on the kitchen island. She took one last fond glance at her friend and switched the various lamps off, leaving the downstairs in relative darkness before heading into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

 

Finally Emma got to bed, exchanging her paint covered t-shirt and jeans for naked skin, and flopped onto her white sheets. She habitually checked her emails on her phone, noting an email about a studio visit.

 

“Some studio i’ve got,” she muttered, thinking of the tiny space she used. Maybe she would swap the sofa and easel around…

 

She would mull it over.

 

She turned the lamp off, turning onto her stomach and fell into a deep sleep for once, dreaming of brown eyes.

 

*

 

Friday finally came around, and Ruby, followed by Emma, smiled at the door man at the discrete entrance to the club, before slipping inside and up the stairs. It was a large space, with exposed beams, Emma noted. There were luxurious, comfortable looking couches dotted around the edge of the space, and cushions littering the floor in clusters around a central space. A table was set up with drinks and snacks, and Emma could see several archways and door ways with darkened red interiors. Private play rooms, probably. The place seemed of a very high quality, clean and all the furnishings were unscuffed and unfrayed.

 

There was a red headed woman standing with a small crowd gathered around her, spectating. She was clad only in bra and panties, with an impressive koi tattoo draped down her thigh. Her eyes were closed and she had a serene look upon her face. Another woman, an intense looking blond was standing behind the red head, and was methodically wrapping scarlet rope around her. The blonde crossed the lines across her chest and secured them. She ran her fingertips along the rope, testing the tension, and pulled the redhead back against her, smiling wolfishly, and turned her head to whisper something to the bound woman.

 

Emma shivered, recalling how much she adored the restricting feel of rope restraining her limbs, her movement, making her aware of every breath she took. 

 

Ruby made a beeline for the table with the glasses of champagne set out, free for anyone to take. She grabbed one and gave another to Emma before turning to survey the room.

 

“It’s not what i imagined.”

 

Emma smirked. “Everyone look kind of normal?”

 

“Yeah… i’m… surprised.”

 

“I remember reading a book where it described kinksters as sexual nerds… totally accurate. It’s just normal people Ruby, nothing more.”

 

Ruby hummed in agreement and Emma let her friend just absorb the atmosphere. Two women were talking in hushed tones at the other end of the table, and Emma couldn’t help but pick out a familiar name from the conversation.

 

_ Regina. _

 

_ “Did you hear? Regina is actually doing a scene tonight.” _

 

She was pulled out of her sudden vivid fantasy of having  _ her _ Regina prowling around her by a chiselled yet scruffy looking man introducing himself to Ruby and herself.

 

“Hi! I’ve not seen your faces before! I’m August. I’m one of the dungeon monitors tonight. Welcome. If you have any queries, hit me up.”

 

“Hi!” Ruby enthusiastically greeted. Emma smiled and introduced them both.

 

“This is Marion, my girlfriend,” The man drew a gorgeous brunette over, introducing her.

 

“Hi guys, welcome! Hope you are having a good time so far.”

 

“Hi,” Ruby again bubbled. “This is so cool i’ve never been to an event like this before. What a lovely place!”

 

Emma cringed at her friend, suppressing a chuckle whilst August and Marion smiled indulgently at Ruby. 

 

“Well this is a good mix of people we have here. There’s a lot of people who are curious about this side of things, and a lot of regulars on the scene here. I’m sure you’ll meet some friends,” Marion winked.

 

“We’re not participating tonight, just observing,” Emma interjected, .

 

“Pity,” Marion let her eyes linger on Emma’s bare arms. “I’m so excited for later, i’m getting suspended. It’s been so long,” she said wistfully. “Anyway, have a good time guys. Come chat later.”

 

Emma smiled at the two as they moved off to greet some newcomers and she felt Ruby tug her arm.

 

“Emma, someone’s getting  _ whipped.” _

 

Ruby tried to subtly drag her over to where a young looking brunette was leaning over a table. Her wrists were tied and she lay flat across the surface, her face turned into her arm. Emma could see the brunette biting her lip. “Is that all you got?” The brunette called out, an australian accent colouring her sassy words.

 

The woman stalking around the table grinned, flexing a cane between her hands. “Oh, my darling, you are such a brat.” She brought the cane down unforgivingly across the top of both thighs.

 

Emma sucked in a breath at the noise of impact, and slowly exhaled as she saw the brunette cry out and moan before settling. She definitely missed that. 

 

_ Hmmm... _

 

Ruby was mesmerised, watching the interplay between the people performing the scene, and Emma watched her friend and the other women, soaking in the atmosphere, letting her thoughts wander. 

 

A few people were seated on one of the sofas nearby and Emma couldn’t help but hear snippets of their conversation. 

 

_ “Shit, really? It’s been forever.  _

 

_ “She’s amazing.” _

 

_ “I wish she would do a scene with me i would actually die.” _

 

_ “I hear she’s suspending Marion later.” _

 

Ruby leant over conspiratorially, “ _ imagine  _ if it was your Regina from the coffee shop. Imagine!”

 

Emma laughed but suppressed a shiver as her imagination took flight again. 

 

“I’m going to get a drink, do you want something?”

 

Ruby shook her head, attention back on the couple engaged in their dynamic and Emma stood to move over to the table with refreshments.

 

There was a murmur of excitement coming from the entrance, and Emma turned to look over her shoulder with interest. 

 

Her heart stopped as the small crowd parted, letting the focus of her interest through. Regina from the coffee shop appeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suspension and Emma continuing to have no game :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed the bard. I love reading your comments. Hope you enjoy!

Emma recognised Regina, but the same apparently could not be said for the brunette as  her eyes passed over the blonde without pausing as she surveyed the room. She walked past Emma without so much as a second glance. Emma felt herself pulled to the other woman though, as she brushed past and was greeted by Marion enveloping her in a warm hug.

 

She couldn’t hear what they were saying to each other but she could hear the people behind her talking in hushed, awed tones.

 

_She’s actually here!_

 

Emma raised an eyebrow at the level of admiration passing through the people she could hear. She could see some of the people who were previously occupied by the other activities in the room turn too, plenty of nudges and head jerks, passing the information that this woman - Regina - had arrived and was apparently something of a big deal.

 

“Oh my god…” Ruby said in her ear, surprising Emma out of her shock. “By the look on your face, that’s her!”

 

Emma mumbled out something - her attention was focussed on Regina taking off her jacket and her arms - hot damn, Emma swallowed, her entire being rushing between her legs for a moment - Her arms were well defined, showcased by the black vest she was wearing. Regina wore black jeans, hugging her legs and Emma had no idea what shoes she was wearing because she was so taken in by the energy that Regina was exuding.

 

The murmur of intrigue dissipated and the inhabitants returned to their conversations and observations. The blonde was untying the redhead, grinning at the euphoric looking woman laying on her back. The woman who had been wielding the whip was hugging the australian tightly, rubbing her back.

 

Emma turned her attention back to the brunette, unable to draw her eyes away for more than a distracted moment. Regina laid out several coils of rope, organised and easily accessible, before turning and assessing Marion with a smirk on her face. Emma swallowed.

 

Regina started by circling Marion. Marion knelt in the centre of the room, face turned down, her hands gathered together in the small of her back. Regina moved closer and brushed her hand along Marion’s shoulders, taking a tie from a pocket and gathering her luscious hair back, up off her neck. Regina leaned forward and whispered in Marion’s ear before stepping away for a moment and picking up one of the lengths of rope she had laid out.

 

Emma could feel every part of herself acutely as she watched, mesmerised as Regina knelt and bent Marion’s arms until fingertips met elbow on both sides. Regina began to secure Marion’s arms in a basic box tie, looping the lengths of rope around the woman’s wrists then shoulders with dexterity. With every pull of rope, Emma could see the force of it slightly rocking Marion, as Regina pulled firmly and secured. Simple lines became an elaborate chest harness, several loops wide around Marion’s chest and arms to ensure comfort and support whilst she was suspended. Regina pulled Marion back against her chest, letting the restrained woman throw her head back and rest it on the proffered shoulder. Regina grinned, and something in that slow, controlled, predatory show of delight resonated deep inside Emma. She swallowed again.

 

Regina then pushed Marion away slightly and stood, before helping the other woman to her feet, and grabbing another length of rope. The new line secured Marion’s top half to the gleaming metal hoop a foot above her. Regina pulled the rope taut until Marion was balancing on her toes, both women laughing at her inability to be completely stable. It was like a teasing game, Marion chuckling with game frustration, and Regina taking her face in both hands, an over exaggerated expression of pity.

 

“Poor baby,” Emma heard Regina purr.

 

Emma could feel her pulse picking up at teasing words. Suspension could be so beautiful, and to her, what was happening in front of her - the technical skill and the power play - was like art.

 

Regina turned serious and began to run her fingers along each length of rope, testing the tension, talking quietly to the other woman, checking in with her. There was a concentrated air of calm, of control, between the two women, and it pervaded the entire room and all it’s occupants who now had their attention on the spectacle occurring. Some people sat nearby, occupying some of the cushions scattered around the area, and some stood in small clusters, as entranced as Emma, and sometimes making quiet observations to each other.

 

Marions chest moved calmly, as deeply as it could whilst constricted by the rope, and Emma felt her chest moving in the same rhythm.

 

“This is a lot more… calming… and… interesting… than i thought it would be,” Ruby said quietly, almost to herself.

 

Emma could only hum in agreement as she watched Regina begin to tie a hip harness with firm, steady movements. The rope was looped around Marion’s waist, then down around each thigh, a couple of passes making sure that Marion’s weight would be distributed evenly. Regina tugged on the front of the harness pulling Marion off balance and making her stumble, all the while chuckling. Marion threw Regina a look of exasperation before it bled into a shy smile of contentedness.

 

There was a murmur of appreciation from the crowd.

 

“She’s incredible, isn’t she?” It took Emma a moment to realise that it was August who had spoken gently, appearing at her elbow.

 

“She’s-” Emma cleared her throat, her voice croaking. She stole Ruby’s glass of wine and took a sip. “She’s amazing.”

 

August spoke again, the smile evident in his voice. “And it could be either one of them we are talking about,” he said admiringly. “Regina is one of the best riggers i have the pleasure of knowing, and it’s not often she comes out to play like this. You came on a good night.”

 

Emma hummed her agreement again, distractedly looking at August as he chuckled at her obvious engagement with the scene in front of them.

 

Regina was now bending Marion’s right leg at the knee, and securing it with her red, red rope, so that Marion couldn’t straighten it. Emma marvelled at the speed and deliberate movements the rigger used, admiring it in a technical capacity before letting herself get mesmerised by the subtle power play going on between the two women.

 

Ruby reappropriated her wine from the blonde, and Emma noticed abstractly that the australian had sidled up beside her friend, and seemed to be talking to her. Emma didn’t, couldn’t pay any more attention than that at the moment though.

 

Regina had knelt again and was moving Marion this way and that, checking her ties, checking in again and making sure her circulation wasn’t compromised. Marion nodded, dreamily, to everything Regina said. Emma realised she’d drifted close enough she could just make out everything Regina was saying to the other woman.

 

_Can you feel your fingers? Have you any tingling? Can you move your fingers and toes? Move them now. Good girl._

 

Emma practically felt the purr of satisfaction as the brunette sat back and surveyed the restrained woman. She was thankful she was standing behind Regina so the brunette couldn’t see how intensely she was focussed on her every move, the way her hair flicked out, the way her shoulder blades moved under the black fabric of her top.

 

She felt like she needed to go home and masterbate about three times to get this feeling of tension out of the pit of her stomach.

 

Fucking hell.

 

Emma had never felt so aroused from watching someone do this. Sure, having it done to herself, feeling the bite of the rope against her skin as it was pulled slightly too hard and the restriction of her limbs, her ribcage - that was an aphrodisiac to be sure - but she had always watched it with more of a technical appreciation.

 

Until she watched Regina.

 

The brunette nodded, smoothing her hand up Marion’s leg, before taking yet another length of rope and looping it securely around several parts of the hip harness. She then stood and reached for the silver hoop that was secured to a beam in the ceiling and threaded the scarlet line through it.

 

There was what felt like a collected holding of breath as Regina, rope in hand, looked intently at the blissed out woman leaning into the support her restraints gave her. Regina started to pull.

 

With slow, methodical movements, that didn’t seem to actually take any time at all, Regina pulled Marion off the ground by her hips, so that she was looking at the floor, and the brunette smiled with pleasure, as Marion became weightless.

 

There was a murmur of appreciation as Marion swung around slowly whilst Regina checked the rope all over again, affectionately stroking Marion’s hair absentmindedly when she was near her head. One more coil was produced, and attached to the ankle on Marion's untied leg, pulling it above the rest of her body.

 

“Now the fun begins,” August said.

 

Regina grabbed Marion’s shoulders and pushed her, hard, causing the suspended woman to swing wide and to start to spin. Marion started to laugh rapturously, obviously enjoying herself, and Emma found herself grinning alongside the woman in rope.

 

Regina played with Marion that way, spinning and swinging her this way and that, before stilling her. She curled one arm under Marions chest, and one under a thigh, and efficiently hefted the restrained woman onto her side - the rope adjusting to the new pose. Regina returned to spinning Marion, prowling circles around her. She produced a dragon tail whip from her bag, grinning devilishly at Marion’s attempt at protests between laughter, and spent a few minutes letting the tapered tail of the whip lash out and catch Marions thighs and butt as she spun. Marions squealed with laughter and delight at every lick of the tail, and called Regina out for being a terrible tease, and to put her back into it.

 

Emma shivered at the thought of Regina doing impact with purpose and was lost in a slight daydream for a few minutes, the peals of laughter from Marion the soundtrack to her fantasy of one particular brunette grinning infuriatingly at Emma.

 

The increased murmurs of the crowd drew her back, and Emma blinked herself out of wishland. Regina had lowered Marion back to standing and was swiftly unfastening her legs.

 

“I know _exactly_ where your mind just went Emma,” Ruby said coyly. Emma hushed her, but knew that her cheeks were turning a mild shade of scarlet. “This is Belle!”

 

Emma turned to the australian girl who had been talking to Ruby and introduced herself, distractedly looking over her shoulder at Regina who was untying Marion’s arms now, a satisfied smile on her face. August had made his way over, a blanket tossed over his arm.

 

“Well i’m glad you came tonight - Regina is a bit of a celebrity around here. She’s got an incredible presence around her, doesn’t she?” Ruby nodded and Emma smiled in agreement. “Even when she’s not doing really challenging rigging she’s still a pleasure to watch.”

 

“Well,” a voice broke in from behind Emma, “thank you Belle, that’s so nice of you to say.” Emma felt her pulse start to pound. She turned, and found herself looking directly into the soulful brown eyes of Regina. “Hi, again. I thought i recognised you.” She smiled, the hint of teeth playing from between those unforgettable lips.

 

Emma scrambled her thoughts to reply.

 

_Anything Emma._

 

_You can literally say anything here._

 

_Anything is better than blankly gaping like a fish goddamnit._

 

She managed to squeak a quiet hello before Ruby saved her, and Belle too - directing Regina’s attention to them and not the bumbling blonde who was trying tragically to muster up some _game_ as the barista had called it.

 

All too soon, Regina had turned her attention back to Emma, and was eyeing her thoughtfully.

 

“Cat got your tongue?”

 

Emma had gathered enough of her equilibrium to chuckle, and dip her head for a  moment. “Sorry,” she said quietly. She noticed Ruby raise her eyebrow and pull Belle away somewhere, whispering furiously, so it was just Emma and Regina. Alone together, in amongst a room full of people. Emma’s skin felt like there was a pleasurable fire racing under it, and she could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest. Her throat was dry and what wouldn’t she give to have a glass of something to lubricate her mouth so she didn’t stumble over words.

 

Regina leaned close, making Emma’s breath catch.

 

“Interested?”

 

“Wha - what?” Emma squeaked. Regina chuckled, that self satisfied smirk back on her face.

 

“A private session?” Regina, quirked her eyebrow, not letting go of the intense eye contact she’d ensnared Emma with.

 

Emma shook her head automatically, unable to process what Regina was casually proposing. She was practically unable to process how to breathe at this moment in time, let alone comprehend what Regina was asking.

 

Regina’s face fell slightly at Emma’s head shaking and her failure to respond. She pulled back respectfully.

 

“Oh,” she mouthed, lips pouting for a split second in a _very_ appealing way before her confident smirk returned. “Not a problem. Well, another time perhaps. Although i would dearly love to know what your name is, if we are going to keep running into each other like this.”

 

Emma managed to mumble her name, finally feeling her ability to function return. Her eyes darted to Regina’s lips as the brunette said her name twice, as though tasting it.

 

“Em-ma. A beautiful name. I’m sorry if i flustered you Emma, i didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

 

Emma smiled weakly, then managed to force something stronger and more authentic on her face. She realised she’d maybe missed out on a golden opportunity, and now that her brain had caught up on recent events, she was kicking herself.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, _Regina,”_ she said shyly. Regina grinned as she said her name, before looking over her shoulder at the haphazard mess of rope still lying about.

“I should go tidy up. It was _very_ nice to finally meet you, Emma. I’ll hopefully see you around.” Regina turned to go and Emma finally found herself, reaching out instinctively and brushing Regina’s arm.

 

“Wait,” she said as Regina turned back, curiousity written all over her face. “What you said before, a private session?”

 

Regina nodded, devastating smile slowly growing once more as Emma nodded eagerly.

 

“Yes, absolutely. I want that.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope i do this kind of play session justice :S  
> No beta, just me attempting to proofread myself - i hope i've caught everything.  
> Apologies for the epic delay between chapters being published. Life, y'know.  
> Feed the bard.

_“Wait,” she said as Regina turned back, curiosity written all over her face. “What you said before, a private session?”_

 

_Regina nodded, devastating smile slowly growing once more as Emma nodded eagerly._

 

_“Yes, absolutely. I want that.”_

 

**

 

“Well,” Regina said, drawing out the word. “If you give me a few moments to tidy up, i’ll come find you.”

 

“I can help you,” Emma said immediately, gesturing towards the tangle of rope.

 

Regina nodded her assent and they both made their way over and knelt side by side and began to sort through the mess. Emma felt goosebumps break out on her arm at the proximity to Regina’s arm and thigh as she found the end of a piece of rope and detangled it. She methodically found both ends and the middle before looping it around the length of her forearm and securing it in the style she had noted Regina had her other rope tidied. She looked over at the brunette who was watching her out the corner of her eyes with the hint of a smile playing on her lips.

 

“Very good. I take it you have done this before?”

 

Emma tucked her hair behind an ear and shrugged lightly. “It’s been a while, but i know what i’m doing.”

 

“So i see.”

 

They finished untangling and coiling up the various lengths of rope and Regina tucked them inside her bag, zipping it up, and slinging it over her shoulder. She turned to Emma who was nervously biting her lip.

 

“So you have a choice, Emma. Either, we can play in public,” she gestured to one of the benches littered across the room. Some were in use, but there was one unoccupied. “Or,” Regina drew Emma’s attention back to herself, “We can play in private.”

 

Emma hesitated for a few seconds, debating. Playing in public would of course draw the attention of all the clubgoers, and Ruby. Emma was not feeling her exhibitionist side at the moment. But choosing private might send the wrong message. She’d only just met Regina properly moments before. Would it send a wrong message? Did Emma care? Emma could feel her mind get tied up in knots before forcefully shutting down her thoughts and just choosing what she really, truly wanted. She didn’t want to be distracted.

 

“Private.”

 

Regina smiled once more. “Good. I’ll go arrange one of the rooms. I’ll come get you in a moment.”

 

Emma nodded her understanding and watched the other woman head over to where August and Marion were snuggled up together on a sofa.

 

“Hey, you alright?” Ruby had appeared again. “I’m really loving this entire situation Ems. I can’t even begin to process everything. Just. Wow.”

 

“I’m fine, Rubes. I just am. Well, you know how i get around women i _really_ like,” Emma said bashfully. “Oh shut up.” She swatted Ruby’s arm as she saw her friend gearing up to have a massive reaction at that confession. “She’s organising a private room.”

 

“Oh my god, Emma. Is that a good idea? I mean, you just met her?”

 

“Yeah, i know, but everyone here seems to hold her in high regard. And i don’t know… i just trust her. So i’ll see where this goes.”

 

“Ok, if you are sure,” Ruby nodded, processing. “Well, i might get out of here. Belle wants to go for a drink somewhere else, and well-”

 

“Oh, i see,” Emma teased. “You always were trash for an accent.”

 

“Oh my god shut the fuck up,” Ruby rushed, looking about for Belle. “Ok, give me a call when you get home or something so i know you’ve not been thrown into a ditch.”

 

Emma chuckled, saying she would before hugging her friend goodbye.

 

“Bye Regina, look after her,” Ruby said to the woman who had just appeared by their sides.

 

“Oh, i will,” Regina assured her, looking up and down Emma and causing goosebumps to erupt down Emma’s spine. “Lovely to meet you.”

 

Ruby left the two of them, and once more they were alone amongst the crowd.

 

“Are you ready?” Regina asked.

 

Emma nodded, and let Regina lead her down a short corridor, clear of people, to one of the black doors. Regina met Emma’s eyes before opening it and both women entered the room. It was decorated in blacks and reds, and like the rest of the club, quality oozed from everything. There was a large leather sofa set to the right, a table set against the opposite wall, and a large wooden saint andrews cross, dominating the end of the room across from the door.  The centre of the room was clear, with several metal hoops and bars hanging from the ceiling. Regina’s bag was already set down next to the table and as Emma was drawn further into the room she counted several implements set across the surface. Several coils of rope. Flogger. Whip. That dragon tail she recognised. Paddle. And last but not least, to Emma’s delight. A leather clad cane.

 

“Quite the collection,” she commented, turning to the woman who was standing in front of the now closed door.

 

Regina smiled, slow and predatory. “I’m so glad you approve,” she purred, stalking closer. Emma reminded herself to breathe as the other woman came to stand next to her. Regina reached out  with an elegant hand and fondled the fronds of the flogger whilst turning slightly to rest her hip against the table.. “Anything take your fancy?”

 

Emma cleared her throat, sure that before the night was out she was going to die from arousal and excitement.

 

 _Oh god._ She realised with some consternation that because she was utterly attracted to the beautiful brunette she was going to have a hard time masking that. She hadn’t historically played with someone who wasn’t a lover, so she wasn’t sure how she was going to react. She didn’t want to come across as _that_ person, who tried to cross boundaries, no matter how unintentional. It had been too long though, and her interest had been piqued now. She picked up the flogger, twirling the leather handle. “To start with,” she said handing it to Regina with a small smile.

 

Regina nodded in understanding, her eyes lighting up. “Any rules? A safe word, perhaps?”

 

“Use whatever you want. Stop if i say apples, otherwise… I’m good. I’ll tell you what i need.”

 

“See that you do. May i touch you?” Regina’s eyes danced all over Emma and the blonde could not suppress a shiver of delight. Emma nodded. Regina’s smile grew. Savouring the delicious shiver that danced down her spine, Emma gave over to what her body was craving.

 

“Where do you want me?”

 

*

 

Regina pushed away from the table, gently taking Emma’s arm and leading her to the padded bench.

 

“Make yourself comfortable.”

 

Emma eyed the soft brown leather, toeing off her boots. She pulled her sweater off in one smooth move before sliding her jeans off. She preferred being naked for this kind of thing… but since it was the first time in a while, she kept her bra and panties on. Emma took a deep breath to try settle the butterflies in her belly. Regina made her feel comfortable and restless all at once. It was a maddening combination so far.

 

Emma folded her clothes up into a neat pile and placed them beside the table, before moving over to the large saint andrew's cross. The cuffs placed at each extremity looked comfortable and broken in, with a fur like lining.

 

“Have you used one of these before?” Regina inquired. Emma shook her head, before gathering her hair up and securing it with a tie. She smiled at Regina’s ‘mm’ of approval, and she let the other woman take each wrist and ankle and place them in their respective restraints. Regina had her facing the cross, so that she had full access to Emma’s back. She closed her eyes, almost trembling with anticipation. The sound of Regina’s boots told her the other woman was slowly circling Emma, like predator and the pray, and Emma could hear the gentle swish of the floggers leather fronds swinging as Regina moved.

 

“If you want me to stop?”

 

“Apples.”

 

“Good girl,” Regina whispered, coming to a stop behind Emma. The leather fronds brushed the blondes upper back, causing Emma to gasp with surprise. Regina dusted the flogger in a random pattern down Emma’s back, pausing at her backside to playfully swat each buttock. Emma giggled, and rested her head against her arm, mentally preparing herself.

 

The brunette started softly, dancing in random patterns from thigh to thigh, all over Emma’s ass, moving up her back and her arms - gently enough that she could hit all parts of Emma’s body without doing any damage.

 

Emma couldn’t help but let out a quiet moan of satisfaction, her body starting to warm up. The blood was starting to rush to the surface of her skin, making it buzz with pleasant tingles wrapping all around her. Still, she wanted _more._ This was nice and all, but Emma had something more in mind especially with someone who appeared to know what they were doing.

 

So she let out a long breath and let out a part of herself she hadn’t let play in a long time.

 

“Is that all you’ve got? I can barely feel anything.”

 

Regina huffed out a pleased laugh, “Oh really? Let me see what i can do about that.”

 

Emma let out a hum of delight, shaking out her legs and arms as best she could in her restrained position. She stopped breathing for a second as she felt the rigid tip of the cane press between her shoulder blades and trace down her spine before lifting away.

 

Regina brought the cane across Emma’s upper thighs several times in quick succession, before chuckling.

 

“Feel that princess?”

 

“Harder, don’t hold back.”

 

“Your wish is my command.”

Regina began alternating between bringing the cane right across Emma’s thighs and  butt cheeks with strong strokes, then smacking her with the tip without warning, until Emma was squirming against the leather surface of the cross. She cried out once or twice when Regina struck her particularly hard, turning her head and snarling, then delighting in the slow determined strength with which Regina grabbed her hair and turned her face away again.

 

They played, Emma sassing, Regina teasing, and then giving Emma what she wanted. Emma sang her delight with moans and gasps and playful goads as she relished the burn and sting of whatever Regina was wielding, until the strokes built to a crescendo and Emma breathlessly gasped that she had maybe five more hard ones in her.

 

“Good girl, thank you for telling me.” Regina purred, bringing her hand down on Emma’s ass. Regina _moaned,_ breaking the focused front the brunette had projected the entire time. Emma struggled to think complete thoughts through the haze of endorphins rushing through her. This was _incredible._

 

Regina finished up with five very hard, very lingering slaps from her hand. Each impact was rubbed out before the next.

 

She was breathing hard enough that Emma could hear her, could hear the quiet utterance of curses between the loud noises of skin meeting skin. Regina braced her other hand against the cross beside Emma’s arm for the last swing of her arm, the brunette resting her forehead on Emma’s shoulder.  

 

“Fuck,” Regina whispered, rubbing her forehead against Emma’s skin before pulling away and pressing a trembling hand to her mouth. Emma turned her head to look at the brunette, their eyes meeting for a pregnant moment before Regina set about releasing Emma from the cross.

 

**

 

Regina rubbed Emma’s wrists, turning them this way and that to inspect pale skin, before gently letting them go. Emma smiled, blissful and lazy, thanking Regina. The brunette chuckled and guided Emma to sit on the leather sofa and bringing the blondes clothes and a bottle of water before starting to tidy up her equipment with methodical movements.

 

Emma savoured how sensitive her skin was, the soft material of her shirt sliding over her arms and torso. “That was…” She searched for words that were good enough, as she slowly dressed herself.

 

Regina returned, a slowly growing smile emerging on her face, like the rising sun. “That _was,”_ she agreed, pausing as a thoughtful look passed over her features. “I don’t usually do this after casual play sessions like this but -”

 

Emma’s thoughts were muddled. She wasn’t going to ask her out was she? Because yes?

 

“- If you ever want to do this again, give me a call?” Regina finished, offering Emma a professional looking card she’d produced from somewhere.

 

“I- Yes… I will…” Emma spluttered, nodding enthusiastically. Too enthusiastically. She inwardly cringed, criticising her awkward response when the other woman had been everything smooth. “I definitely will,” she added.

 

“Great. I look forward to hearing from you.” Regina smiled, leaning forward to peck Emma on the cheek before quickly leaving the room with her bag, the door remaining ajar.

 

Emma frowned and looked at the business card displaying in bold typography a telephone number and a website on one side of the black card. The other held the text ‘Regina’ and a job designation.

 

Surprise and confusion settled on Emma’s shoulders, sliding inside to her core.

 

Dominatrix.

 

She pondered whether it was a fast way of Regina giving her a contact number and an indication of  her wanting something more - what had she called it - casual, or whether Regina had been fishing for more paying customers.

 

“Knock knock,” came a greeting from the doorway. Emma tucked the card away in her pocket just as August poked his head in. “Oh, hey.”

 

Emma just smiled in greeting, feeling a little numb from her discovery.

 

“Are you done in here? I was hoping to use the room next,” August asked. “What do you think of the place? Did you have a good session with Regina?”

 

“I-” Emma mentally shook herself. She’d deal with her mess of feelings later. “It was good. She’s good at what she does.”

 

“She is isn’t she?” August enthused. “She almost never comes to play parties anymore - it’s such a shame since she never gets to do anything outside her job.”

 

“Yes,” Emma said slowly, “Her job.”

 

“Did she tell you? I mean most people know here but you are new - ”

 

“Yeah, she told me i guess?” Emma produced the card, vaguely gesturing at August with it.

 

His eyebrows almost shot off his forehead. “She gave you her business card?” He sounded surprised. Annoyed even.

 

Emma slipped the card back into her pocket before pushing her hands in too. “Yeah… i don’t really know what to do with that information.” She started to walk towards the doorway where Marion peered in, clearly waiting for August to make sure the room wasn’t in use and the occupants had been satisfied.

 

Marion smiled warmly at Emma. “Did you have a good time?”

 

“Yeah,” Emma stated, suddenly overcome with the exhaustion of endorphins raging for too long and ready to go home.

 

August made a noise. “Regina gave Emma her _business card.”_

 

Marion’s eyebrows flew up, just like her husbands had, before the smaller woman composed her face. “Did she now?”

 

Emma smiled by way of reply, before sliding out the door past Marion. “Thanks for tonight guys, the place is really - _really_ \- great. I’ll see you another time.”

 

“See you later,” the couple echoed as Emma headed away from the room where she’d had a revelatory experience a short while ago, haunted by an emotion that she wasn’t sure she understood yet.

 

**

 

Regina had fled the room promptly after handing Emma her business card. What had she been thinking? Handing the blonde her goddamn business card? Could she have been any less indicative of her actual intent? She could have just asked for her damn number like a normal human being.

 

She sighed as she ducked into a taxi. The driver was playing loud trance music and buddha beads swung from the mirror, Regina distractedly noticed as she settled into the worn seat and shouted her destination. The vehicle began to move and Regina let her eyes aimlessly wander the streets and people she saw as they passed.

 

Regina liked Emma, that much she knew. Something about the blonde had called to her as soon as they’d started speaking. A chemistry that Regina hadn’t felt nor seen often. The fact that Emma had seemed interested and actually agreed to a play session with Regina had absolutely delighted her - and the actual session itself? Regina smiled, recalling the time spent in the play room.

 

Emma had been responsive beyond Regina’s wildest dreams. She’d been vocal, and _bratty_ \- one of Regina’s favourite things - a bottom who engaged enthusiastically and challenged Regina.

 

Oh, Regina liked Emma alright. They hadn’t even had a proper conversation and Regina just _knew_ they would click. The strength of her reaction to playing with the blonde had thrown her, however, and what on earth possessed Regina to give Emma her bloody business card? Firstly, it was not how Regina did business, she admonished herself. She didn’t try to pick up clients like that. It was also not how she approached someone about going for a drink.

 

What was done was done, however, and her thoughts turned morose as she thought about the slew of failed relationships because of her job. She’d decided one day to just keep things casual with people - to satiate needs whenever they called. That had been the way Regina had done things for a long time, and it suited her.

 

People just couldn’t deal with her being a dominatrix. To Regina, it was very straightforward and simple. Anything she did with a client was not emotional nor personal.

 

Jealousy was a cruel beast though, and no matter how Regina’s previous partners had promised it wouldn’t come between them, it always did.

 

Regina was good at telling people what to do, at sensing what they wanted. What they really wanted. She was discrete. Whether it was tying up a CEO of a business or whipping a teacher or a football player into submission, figuratively and literally, Regina did it with controlled enthusiasm and preciseness. She liked her job. It took her places and she was fortunate enough to have built up enough of a reputation that she had a steady flow of money coming in...

 

Yes, Regina’s job paid well and she had no intention of compromising her independence for a romantic partner.

 

There was something about the blonde though… Regina hoped she didn’t dismiss the card as being incredibly rude and she did call. Regina would not lurk at August and Marion’s club in the hope that Emma would luckily turn up again. She absolutely wouldn’t.

 

She tipped the driver and stepped out onto the sidewalk outside her apartment building. “Good evening ma’am,” the doorman said, tipping his hat and holding the door open.

 

“Good evening, Billy,” Regina smiled as she entered the foyer of her building and waited on the elevator. Misty was going to be so pissy since she’d been alone all day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand the next installment is here! Enjoy, and please let me know what you think! I'm my own beta so i apologise for any mistakes.

 

Emma groaned as bright sunlight hit her face unforgivably. Her throat was dry, and she felt extremely dehydrated. Her backside hurt. She cursed not seeking any aftercare - not taking care of herself. Especially after a session that intense. She’d come home in a rope high daze and fallen into bed after sloppily leaving her clothes in a trail from the door to bed. 

 

Granted, she didn’t really know anyone who could have provided aftercare in the city. Ruby maybe could have, but she was busy. 

 

Silly.

 

A shiver raced down Emma’s spine all the way to her toes as she recalled the rope holding her wrists to soft leather. She recalled the bite of cane and whip and - Regina’s hand!  Regina had taken to caressing the areas she had hit after each stroke to work some of the sting out, and then those final five! The blonde’s breath had been taken away for another reason as Regina had pressed close into her, forehead resting against Emma’s shoulder and the brunette had clearly fought to control her own breathing. Emma took a slow, deep breath. Intense didn’t even cover it. 

 

Water. Emma groaned and flopped over the side of the bed blindly seeking the bottle of water she usually kept there. She found it and took a hearty swig. 

 

Coffee. 

 

She sighed. Coffee was harder to achieve. Emma’s body ached, in all the right ways, but it still hurt. A flutter erupted in her belly at the thought of the marks that she knew would be all over her ass, and Emma couldn’t suppress a wiggle of delight, her toes curling. She rolled onto her side, hugging an errant pillow to her middle.

 

It had been  _ so _ long. 

 

Emma then remembered the card, her good mood dampening slightly. What did it mean? She sighed again, the confusion springing back up and making her shake her head. Was she just a new business opportunity to the other woman? 

 

It was entirely possible, she supposed with another sigh.

 

Her phone buzzed and Emma rolled over to fish it out from her jeans that had been deposited by the side of the bed. 

 

“Hey,” she managed before she yawned.

 

“HEY?! Is that all you have to say?” Emma held the phone away as Ruby’s voice shouted down the phone. She put Ruby on speaker and let the phone lay where her arm flopped. “I told you to call me when you got home!”

 

“Not so loud Ruby,” Emma groused. “I’ve not had coffee yet. I’ve not had water. I’m still asleep in fact.”

 

“Oh stop being so dramatic and tell me everything.”

 

Emma’s eyebrow quirked at Ruby calling  _ her _ dramatic but decided not to call the brunette out on that lexical choice. “You left, Regina and i-”

 

She cringed as Ruby shrieked. “Yes! Regina! Tell me everything _ oh my god. _ ”

 

Tears were suddenly prickling at Emma’s eyes and she slapped her hand over them, “Ruby i-” She took a deep breath. The creeping feeling of disappointment she’d felt yet not been able to identify the night before suddenly rising up and overwhelming her. “I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Ems - what? Did she hurt you? So help me god-”

 

“No - she didn’t do anything like that - “ Emma cursed how emotional she could be after the incredible rush of endorphins she got from scenes like the one she had experienced. “She’s just fucking confusing is what she is.”

 

“Okay…” Ruby said, “Do you want to come for brunch? I’m at the cafe down the road from you - the one with the rainbow window seats.”

 

“What, now?”

 

“ _ Yes _ , idiot. Get your butt out of bed and i’ll order you a coffee.”

 

Emma groaned as her friend terminated the call and she was left with the background hubbub of the city that she could always hear. 

 

Time to rise, she guessed, and forced herself to slink out of the bed in search of her shower.

 

**

 

Emma spied Ruby in the window seat of the cafe as she approached… and with her… the australian brunette from the party?

 

Well, Emma smirked. 

 

“Hey asshole,” Ruby grinned as she rose to hug her friend. “Belle, Emma, Emma, Belle… i’m sure you guys remember each other. Emma smiled in greeting at Belle as Ruby sat back down beside her and Emma didn’t miss the way they sank into each other. 

 

“So,” Emma gratefully closed her palms around the warm mug of black coffee. “What did you guys get up to last night then?

 

Ruby giggled and pushed her shoulder against Belle’s.

 

Emma snorted. “I see.”

 

“Shut up, we had fun. What about you?”

 

Emma explained about the business card, and produced the offending object for inspection. 

 

Ruby grabbed it.

 

“She doesn’t just offer those to anyone,” Belle observed with a little confirming nod. “I’ve played with her before…” she said, continuing as Ruby’s head whipped around to look at her. “A long time ago like, but still. She didn’t give me one. Regina has a very select group of clients.”

 

“So what? I meet the criteria of one of her clients?”

 

Belle shrugged. “Maybe?”

 

Ruby shook her head, leaning forward to brace her arms on the table top. “Nah, i think she’s tryna give you her number.”

 

“Why didn’t she just give me her goddamn number then?” Emma sighed, running a hand through her hair. “Why are people so bloody confusing?”

 

Ruby and Belle laughed at Emma’s complaint and hummed agreeably. Belle then apologised and left them to go to work. Emma slyly watched Ruby hop up to walk the australian to the door and give her a quick kiss, before adopting an air of nonchalance, looking at her phone.

 

“Oh give it up, i saw you spying.” Ruby flicked Emma with her fingers as she sat once more. 

 

“So what happened? You guys are together?” Emma smirked as Ruby grinned wolfishly and flagged a waiter down. She ordered two bloody marys and pancakes and ignored Emma noises of protest.

 

“It’s the morning after the night before, a perfect time for some light drinking.”

 

Emma grumbled lazily in protest before sipping the red drink when it was placed down in front of her. A stack of 3 large pancakes, strawberries, and a little tub of maple syrup. Perfection in a breakfast. “Fine. Now you talk for a bit.” She speared a strawberry with a fork and stuck it in her mouth.

 

Ruby enthusiastically started cutting up her pancakes, pouring maple syrup generously all over the massacred heap and started talking. 

 

“Okay so - we went to her place. And damn Emma, damn - i’ve never been so into someone before. You know that way you just i don’t know… click with someone? There’s a certain energy?” Emma nodded as Ruby continued. “Right, so, she just bluntly asked me at the club if i wanted to come find out more about what i saw last night and i don’t know if it was something in the air but i just said yes and wow. I’m glad i did.”

 

“Did you sleep with her?” 

 

“No we didn’t even do that! We kissed a bit and she made me a drink but Emma - she had ropes and silk ties and she taught me! She was just teaching me some basics knots and safety tips and she tied me up and wow i just-”

 

Emma smiled as her friend, food forgotten, just gesticulated as she searched for words.

 

“I just never knew that this kind of stuff could be so cool? Feel so good? I always thought kink stuff was like - whips and chains. And i was so so fucking ignorant. Ex boyfriends would tie my hands to the headboard or fuck me from behind and act as though they were open minded and alternative but my head is literally exploding. I can’t even.” Ruby blew out a long breath and slumped back against the seat. “Why didn’t you ever talk about this stuff?”

 

Emma shrugged. “I dunno, i am not that open with it?” She shifted again, crossing her legs. “Elsa was… i dunno. Always trying to talk about bdsm and the scene and trying to like… gain status? For being different i think. Cooler. I don’t know. I just know that she loved to tell practically everybody she came across that she was this shit hot top and that i was always ready to spread my legs and submit and that just fucking pissed me off.” Emma abruptly  stopped, uncomfortable and acutely aware that she had never aired these feelings.

 

“Oh Emma…” Ruby frowned, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“What was i supposed to say? My girlfriend makes me cringe on a frequent basis? Paraded me around at scene gatherings like she owned me? Intimated to non kink friends and acquaintances what we did in private? Kink or otherwise - she-”

 

“Was ignoring your consent,” Ruby finished for Emma. “I get it, i totally get it.”

 

Ruby ordered another drink, and pushed it towards Emma with a decisive nod. 

 

“Aside from the fact that she overshared things that i was private about, i just found it so annoying that she treated being into bdsm like a status thing. Like, she was so  _ cool _ because she was a little bit alternative. I can’t stand people who treat being into this stuff as being better somehow. She was just so…so...”

 

Ruby interrupted, “She was a pretentious asshole, Emma. It’s okay you can say it. Even if you  _ are _ still friends.”

 

Emma shook her head, laughing a little. “I guess so. She wasn’t  _ all _ bad. She emailed me did i tell you? She hoped i was doing well and if i needed any pointers on good places in the city she would hook me up. She’s never even  _ been _ here!”

 

“Ugh what a tool,” Ruby crowed. She finished her drink before slyly looking at Emma. “How do they compare though? On the subject of play...”

 

Emma snorted. “Elsa doesn’t hold a candle to Regina. And It’s different, Elsa would often bring sex into any scenes or private play and i’ve not done that with Regina yet-”

  
“Yet? There’s a yet?”

 

“I… i guess i would be open to that side of things?”

 

“No shit sherlock, i have never seen you more hearteyes-y with a woman before.”

 

“Shut up,” Emma shoved Ruby from across the table. “I like her. I know nothing about her. Ugh. What do i do about the fucking card Ruby?”

 

“I don’t know, but what i do know is that if we keep drinking today, we might find an answer,” she suggested, nodding sagely.

 

Emma laughed, “I’ll drink to that.”

 

**

 

Regina winced as her friend yelled at her down the phone. 

 

“You gave her your  _ business card?”  _

 

_ “ _ August i don’t know what i was doing i was totally rattled,” Regina sighed, dragging her hand down her face then running it through her hair. “I panicked. I had just had one of the most intense sessions of my life with someone i’m ninety nine percent sure is was into me on more than a scene level and i panicked okay? I wanted to kiss her right there and that would have been totally inappropriate.”

 

“But would it? You are such a fucking dumbass. You just go ‘hey you seem nice, would you like to go for a drink sometime? May i kiss you?’ See Regina, it’s not rocket science and it’s not a marriage proposal!”

 

Regina stroked her cat Misty whilst August continued to rant in her ear. 

 

“Why do you have to be such a weirdo? People do it all the time, they ask for each others numbers.”

 

“I just hope she calls me,” she said quietly as he drew breath for another barrage of insults. 

 

“Oh Regina,” August breathed. “Well it’s a bit of a misdirection to hand someone something like that without explaining your intent… I can keep an eye out for her at the club if she comes back?

 

Regina hummed noncommittally. “It would be weird if i tried to find and message her on fetlife right?”

 

“I don’t know. Probably. Probably not. Damn it girl, i just want you to be happy. I have to go. I’ll catch you later. Love you.”

 

“Love you too,” Regina replied, hanging up. She pulled her laptop over, gently pushing Misty to the side and settling it on her lap. The cat opened a single eye before stretching and rearranging itself against her side. Regina stroked the feline fondly. “You don’t mind my ridiculousness do you?” The cat purred as Regina scratched behind its ears.

 

Regina regarded the page open on her computer.

 

It had been complete accident. Emma’s instagram. Emma Swan. An artist, Regina noted. She recalled a streak of blue paint being on the other woman’s forearm when she had first met her in that charming little coffee shop. Emma had been active enough online and had garnered enough of a following that her move had caused a ripple on the local art scene. Blogs were making noise. Regina had just followed the noise since she had an interest in the arts.

 

Regina trawled the photo page, looking at the mixture of close ups of larger pieces, full shots, snaps of inspiration, candid photography - no selfies, she noticed. Emma came across as a shy, reserved person from the photos she uploaded here. 

 

She hadn’t been shy the night before. Regina smirked. She scrolled down further, noting the change in studio shots… must have been when she moved to the city, . Regina rolled her eyes, she really did not know anything about the other woman. And why would she? They hadn’t really talked.

 

Suddenly, Regina’s zeroed in on what she’d been pondering. A selfie of Emma. She clicked on it and opened it full page to look closer. Emma was smiling, looking downwards with her hair falling about her shoulders in the most pleasing princess curls Regina had ever seen. She was sitting on what appeared to be a low stool with her hands in a white bucket. A white tshirt was embellished by various splatters of different shades of paint. The background was out of focus, but Regina could make out big canvases and an easel.

 

The caption read: “Living the dream.” There were no hashtags. No clues into who took the photo or what Emma was actually doing. 

 

Regina was captivated by the raw delight radiating from the blonde. Her eyes were drawn from Emma’s curls, to her arms - defined and graceful - and then on to the quiet satisfaction on her face and the way the light fell across her cheekbones and threw shade on her neck. Regina drank it all in again and again until she knew she would have the image in her head forever. 

 

Her finger tips hovered for a moment over her keyboard, the temptation to leave a comment on the photo gripping her… but only for a moment.

 

She really hoped Emma called.

 

***

 

“What does it mean?” Emma sang into the large mop brush. Spotify was open on her laptop, the speakers she’d stubbornly transported from Boston letting her glory in excellent sound quality. The bass gave her shivers of delight.

 

Thank goodness David and Snow had slipped a note under her door saying they were away for a week. That and the buildings on either side of the apartment were home to offices - nobody would be bothered by the cacophony.

 

Ruby and Emma had continued to drink, and now were enthusiastically attempting to rearrange the lower floor of her apartment. 

 

“Em stop - bring those over here,” Ruby laughed, pointing at several canvases Emma had leaning against the wall in the corner.

 

It had been a stroke of inspiration in the wake of a sudden email from a local art blog doing new artist on the block feature. They wanted photos of studios and workspaces. Emma was all over it. In fact she’d been surprised to see that the follower count on her instagram had shot up as soon as she’d moved. Clearly people paid attention to her work and whereabouts. It was flattering.

 

“You’re gonna be famous,” Ruby had yelled, before promptly pulling out a bottle of tequila from her bag. 

 

Emma had just blinked. “Have… have you had that in your bag all day?”

 

Ruby had just brushed passed her to the where Emma kept her shot glasses. “No limes and who knows where your salt is but we need shots.”

 

That had been two hours ago, and now Emma slurred into her ‘microphone’ whilst Ruby tried to corral her friend into being productive.

 

“You should’ve arranged it this way long ago, you have bigger windows over here for better light. Much better than that little cubby hole you’ve been painting in all this time.”

 

“Hey,” Emma said defensively, “My cubby hole was fine.” She finally put the brush back in a pot and picked said pot up, the brushes rattling together. “But you’re right. It just seemed to be where the sofa was meant to go at the time.”

 

Ruby started to drag the one of the tables covered in ‘arty crap” as she called it, over towards the window. “This is gonna be so much better. Look at all this room.”

 

“Better lighting for photos,” Emma agreed.

 

“See? I’m a genius.” Ruby stood back with her hands on her hips to survey their work. “You should call Regina.”

 

Emma spat out the mouthful of water she’d just taken. “What?” she spluttered.

 

“You heard me, now is the time. Blame it on the booze if you want,” Ruby grinned devilishly. “You should do that and i will keep moving things.”

 

Emma pursed her lips in indecision. Ruby was right, she could blame it on the alcohol currently making her all kinds of bold and extroverted. But if it had been some form of attempt at giving Emma permission to try and contact her for non professional reasons…

 

That was scary and exciting and Emma absolutely could throw up with the knot of anxiety that reared its head when the topic arose. 

 

She grabbed her phone, found the contact for Regina she’d maybe already programmed into her phone and let her thumb hover for an indecisive moment over the call button.

 

“Fuck it,” she muttered, and dialled.

 

***

 

Regina’s phone began to buzz, causing Misty to open one eye judgmentally. Her brow quirked at the unknown number but that wasn’t entirely unusual. She paused the tv and picked up the offending item.

 

“This is Regina,” she answered with her standard greeting.

 

She frowned as obnoxious music played in the background and the faint sounds of breathing came down the line.

 

“Regina? As in the… dominatrix?”

 

Regina recognised that voice, and her heart leapt with delight and relief.

 

“This is she… Is this Emma?” Regina couldn’t help the hopeful tone that colored her words. She sat forward, dislodging the cat that had made its way onto her lap during her netflix marathon of One Day At A Time.

 

“Oh god,” Regina heard Emma mutter on the other side of the line. Was she at a party?

 

“I have a question, and it’s real important,” Emma said loudly. “It’s been bugging me since last night.”

 

Regina could hear the trepidation in the other woman’s voice, and also the very slight slurring of her words. Emma was drunk. Had she really needed some dutch courage to call her? Well, Regina wasn’t going to judge. 

 

“I’m all ears, Emma.” she purred, settling back once more and crossing her feet under herself. 

 

“You gave me a business card… what does that mean? It’s driving me crazy and then i had some tequila and i really like you so of course i had to call… and of course i am overly honest when i am drunk.”

 

Regina smiled to her empty apartment as the other woman rambled on, building confidence in her words.

 

“- so what i’m trying to ask really is - did you give me the card for business purposes or are you asking me out? Cos it’s driving me fucking crazy and you seriously are a shithead if you are asking me out. But also please be asking me out. Oh god i’m going to shut up. Say something Regina.”

 

Suppressing a chuckle, Regina pressed her fingertips into her eyes. Yeah she’d asked for that. August had continued to send abusive texts about the damn card, followed by a disbelieving ‘what. did. you. do.’ from Marion, followed by knife emojis.

 

“Emma, let me assure you, i was asking you out. For a drink or something… or play session if that’s what you would prefer… I don’t know what possessed me to give you my card but it seemed like a good idea in the moment until i did it-”

 

“Oh thank god,” the other woman breathed, interrupting Regina. “I just. It’s been driving me crazy. And i’m sorry for calling you a shithead but seriously.”

 

This time Regina did laugh. 

 

“Listen, i’m working tonight, and you seem to be having a good time from the sounds of it… but would you be up for grabbing a coffee tomorrow afternoon? If you are not too hungover…”

 

“Oh god yes,” Emma breathed. “I mean, yeah that sounds good!”

 

“Okay, glad to hear it. I’ll text you in the morning. Go enjoy the rest of your evening, Emma. Have fun.”

 

Emma ended the call, staring at her phone with delight.

 

“Ruby!”


End file.
